Wish Come True? I Don't Know
by cala
Summary: this is my first fy fic and it's a hotohori/ nuriko fic. all the seishi are over for a sleepover at the palace and hotohori starts to notice things about nuirko. r/r


Disclaimer: I don't own them but I want to own Chiri

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I want to own Chiri!That's all I want to own!!!But sadly I don't.::sigh::

An orange haired boy stared out the window into the rain.He wasn't staring at the rain at all, but his friend who sitting on the dock in the rain with a wooden fishing pole in his hands.The orange haired boy sighed, putting his head in one of his hands.He turned his gaze to two overcoats.He sighed again and lifted himself off the red couch.He walked over to the over coats and put on one and grabbed the other.

The boy walked to the door and went outside.He glared at his friends back._Why'd he have to fish on the dock I hate going near the water cause the dock goes out pretty deep and I can't swim._ The boy hissed and bared his fangs at the thought. He continued to trudge through the mud.He arrived at the dock and hesitated to board it.He didn't want to fall off when he got to his friend.He got an uncomfortable look on his face and then breathed in.He let out the breath slowly and took a step onto the dock.And he continued to walk to his fishing friend at the end of the dock.

A few feet away from his friend, the boy turned around to reveal a blue haired boy.This boy's hairstyle was weird, it totally defied the law of gravity."Tasuki-kun no da!" the boy smiled at his flame haired friend."Che…Whatever." Tasuki said handing his friend the coat and then sitting next to his friend."Thank you Tasuki-kun." He whispered, sending chills up Tasuki's spine.He put on the overcoat."Please don't do that Chiri-kun!" Tasuki said nervously.He really felt weird, having that feeling, not like he hasn't had the feeling before, it just made him feel real nervous."Do what no da?This no da?" Chichiri said stroking his hand up and down Tasuki's neck repeatedly, not in a hentai way."No not that, but don't do that either!" Tasuki said."I have to leave now." Tasuki said standing up and quickly walking down the dock to the house.Chichiri chuckled to himself and continued to fish.

Tasuki was walking to the house when out of no, where a black horse came and reared in front of Tasuki.The frightened Tasuki fell backwards in the mud and the horse brought itself back down."LEKKA SHEIN!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled gabbing his tessen.The fire attack being repeatedly being shot caught Chichiri's attention.

"Tasuki-kun!" Chichiri shouted dropping his pole and running off the dock to where the fire attacks were being shot.

Tasuki felt something grab his shoulder and by reflexes he turned around and "LEKKA SHEIN!!!!!" Tasuki opened his eyes to see Chichiri's SD charred face.Chichiri blinked a few times before anything was said."Ch-Chiri-kun?" Tasuki said.Chichiri shook the char off his face and looked at Tasuki."You okay no da?Why were you firing your Rekka Shinen no da?" Chichiri asked."Ahem!" said a voice.Chichiri and Tasuki looked over at the horse and on it was a very angry man."Are you Chichiri and Tasuki?" he asked.The two nodded.Figuring the horse and man was the reason Tasuki flipped, Chichiri grinned and made a mental note to tease him when the man left.

"This is from Emperor Hotohori." Said the man handing the two a scroll.The man sneered and turned back into the forest.The two sat in the mud and blinked.

"Well what does it say?" Tasuki asked eagerly.

"It says. 

_ _

_Dearest friends, _

_You are invited to spend a week at my palace if you choose so.The reason I am inviting you is, I miss you all, the commotion, and everything.Ever since Suzaku has been summoned and Nuriko has some how been brought back to us by our love for him and everyone split, it has been so quiet at the palace.No one eating all the food, no one charging money to go to the bathroom, no one turning into a three foot tall person, no one setting things on fire, no one hovering over me, no childrens' laughter, and no body softly whispering to a cat.As you can see, it is very quiet and boring here, so I would like it so much if you would spend the week at my palace.Come when you receive this message._

_ _

_Yours truly _

_ _

_Hotohori _

_ _

"You wanna go Chiri-kun?" Tasuki asked. 

"Sure Tasukins." Chichiri said imitating what Nuriko would call Tasuki if Tasuki where Tamahome and Nuriko's voice. (Nuriko calls Tamahome Tamakins at one point so I was thinking Tasukins, corny I know but eh, in my head it sounded right.) 

"Shuddap!" 

"Tasukins is afraid of a horse!" Chichiri shouted.

"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!!!!" 

A boy with long purple hair sat on a beautifully carved bench in front of a vanity mirror.The boy sighed and picked up a wooden brush and stroked it through his long hair.His hair had no knots in it though.But the boy had nothing better to do, and besides, he got a little enjoyment out of looking his best.But that was only when he stayed at the palace.He had to work for a certain someone's attention, by looking his best.He failed at the palace, but chose not to give up on looking his best, because you never know when that certain someone would call for him.And today is his lucky day.

The boy sighed and placed the brush down.He shut his eyes, his eye lashes were getting slightly darker as they became moist with tears as they rolled down his cheeks.His eyes shot open as there was a slight knock at his door.He quickly wiped his eyes, not that it did much for the mascara that was already leaking down his face.

"Lady Nuriko?" asked a voice on the other side of the door.Nuriko looked at the door."What is it?" Nuriko asked suppressing the urge to just break down and cry.He missed everything when he stayed at the palace.He missed throwing Tasuki into walls, seeing Hotohori, watching Miaka eat everything in sight, Chichiri disappearing into his kasa, Tasuki firing his Rekka Shinen at Tamahome, and Tamahome throwing Tasuki into the water.He giggled a little at the thought of Tasuki trying to swim after being thrown into the water.But still, he missed it all, and would do anything to have it back.

"There is some one at the door for you Lady Nuriko, he has something for you." Said the voice on the other side of the door.Nuriko looked at what he was wearing.Just an almost see through night gown.He shrugged it off and walked to the door.The voice was a maid who worked for Nuriko."Lady Nuriko!Your in nothing but-" the maid stopped as one of Nuriko's fingers touched her lips, telling her to be silent.Nuriko smiled and walked down the hall and stairs to the door.

Nuriko opened the door slightly to see who it was, seeing it was a guard/messenger, Nuriko fully opened the door."Are you Lady Nuriko?" asked the guard.The guard handed a scroll to Nuriko.Nuriko looked at the scroll, then at the guard, and back at the scroll."From Emperor Hotohori." He stated.Hearing this, Nuriko snatched it away as the guard rode off on his black horse.

Nuriko's eyes shot open as he read the letter.The palace wasn't far at all.Besides, Nuriko only lived in the harem.So reading the letter he ran off to the palace.

Arriving at the palace, the sun was now shining.When he had left, it had been raining in the morning at about 6:00.Nuriko started to take in deep breaths.Now his long purple hair was matted to his night gown and face and was all tangled with pieces sticking out.His mascara was still leaking all over his cheeks.His face was pale with the exception of his cheeks witch were a rosy color with mascara on them. 

Nuriko walked up to the guards.By Nuriko's looks, he assumed that he was just someone who wanted to see the emperor, or a thief.The guard crossed his spear with the guard next to him."Let me through." Nuriko said."You are not permitted to see the emperor." He responded.Seeing that the guards would not let him through, Nuriko went to the last resort.

Several minutes later, a guard came running into Hotohori's throne room gasping for air.Hotohori looked at the guard with concern in his eyes."What is the matter?" Hotohori asked the gasping guard."There is…and intruder." He said between breaths.The guard wasn't hurt, just in need of air from running.Hearing this, Hotohori drew out his sword and ran out the door and into the hallway.He ran left and then stopped dead in his tracks.There were guards all over the floor.They weren't hurt, just out cold with the swirly things in their eyes.

"Well, some one went on a rampage…." Hotohori trailed off.Hotohori looked down the other end of the hall, hearing some crashing noises.Hotohori ran in that direction.He looked to his left and before his eyes was a dirty, and pale Nuriko.

Nuriko looked at Hotohori's shocked face.Nuriko's eyes squinted in delight as his lips pulled into a smile."Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko yelled, running towards Hotohori at the speed of light.When Nuriko was five feet form Hotohori, he leapt at him, knocking Hotohori off his feet and onto the ground.Nuriko just smiled and buried his head into Hotohori's clothes."Ano……H-Hi Nuriko." Hotohori said gently tapping Nuriko's back.Nuriko tightened his embrace on Hotohori."I missed you Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko said looking up at Hotohori.His face had turned a dark blue."N-Nuriko!……can't….breathe!!!" Hotohori said.Nuriko immediately let go Hotohori."I'm sorry!" Nuriko said."Gosh I hope you're not mad at me…." Nuriko continued talking to a gasping Hotohori.A few minutes passed when Hotohori got his breath back."I'm not mad at you Nuriko….I just couldn't breathe…you've got to control your strength a little." Hotohori said.Nuriko looked up and smiled sheepishly."I'm so glad you're not mad at me!" Nuriko chirped. Hotohori's eyes narrowed at Nuriko's face._His mascara is leaking…was he crying?_ Hotohori thought."Ahem….Nuriko…If you want to know, everybody's going to stay in my room for the night and the room next to mine is, is where you can change and stuff, just so you know so you can go into your room whenever you want." Hotohori said.Nuriko nodded and walked down to his room.Knowing exactly where it was, having memorized where Hotohori's room was.

Hotohori watched Nuriko walk into the room.The thought about the mascara leaking popped into his head again."Hm…..I'll ask him about it later." Hotohori said, following the footsteps of Nuriko, cutting them short to only walk into his chambers.

Half an hour later Nuriko came out of his room with a light color lipstick, normal color had appeared back into his face and cheeks, his hair had been combed and let down loose, and he wore a navy blue dress.Hotohori was in the hallway attending to the unconscious men.Nuriko spotted him and ran up to him.Nuriko looked at the soldiers, "Oops……." Was all he could say.Hotohori sighed.

"Look out!" someone yelled from above their heads.The two looked up to see what it was all about, but didn't get out of the way fast enough.Tasuki and Chichiri came tumbling down on top of Nuriko and Hotohori.Chichiri sat up with Tasuki and sighed."You never get your landings right.." Tasuki said putting his head in one of his hands.With out warning Tasuki was sent flying into the wall behind him.Nuriko stood up and dusted himself off.Chichiri just watched."Ahem.." said something from underneath him.Hotohori was tapping his fingers on the ground underneath him.Chichiri quickly stood up."Sorry no da!" Chichiri said frantically while helping the emperor to his feet."Apology accepted.Well I see things are returning to normal." Hotohori said looking at a recovering Tasuki."Hello Tasuki- kun, Chichiri-kun." Hotohori said."Hello Hotohori-sama." The two said in unison."Hey Tasuki-kun, Chichiri-kun." Nuriko said."Hey Nuriko-kun." They said.Tasuki turned around and looked at Chichiri."Ha!!!He didn't call me Tasukins!!" Tasuki confirmed to Chichiri, while pointing at Nuriko.

A sly grin appeared on Nuriko's face."Tasukins now is it?Ne?That sounds really good!Tasukins!" Nuriko said with a big smile on his face. Tasuki sighed while Chichiri laughed and Hotohori chuckled."Thank you all for coming.We must wait for Mitsukake, Chiriko, Taka, and Miaka." Hotohori said."That's right!_Tasukins_!" Nuriko said slurring 'Tasukins' so it stood out.Tasuki gritted his teeth and pulled out his tessen."Rekka Shine-!" Tasuki stopped as he was shot a glare from Chichiri that said 'don'tno da'.Tasuki sighed as he knew now that with Chichiri around, he couldn't fry, unless he was frying bad guys.Nuriko smiled._Such a pretty smile…what AM I THINKING?! _Hotohori's head screamed."But….It's true……" Hotohori said quietly, looking at Nuriko.Hotohori looked down at his feet.Then back up and stared into the rose colored eyes of Nuriko."What's wrong Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked.Tasuki snickered and whispered something to Chichiri, which I guess Chichiri couldn't resist a chuckle either.Nuriko ignored them and continued to stare at Hotohori, waiting for an answer.

"Uh…Nothings wrong…Nuriko.Um…We should probably show Tasuki and Chichiri where they can change and stuff…" Hotohori said.Nuriko nodded, not buying the 'nothings wrong' part though."Tasuki, Chichiri.Everyone's staying in my room for the week sleep over thing..," Hotohori said poking his two pointer fingers together, "and if you want to know, your room to getting changed is the door at the very end of the hallway." Hotohori finished, pointing to the opposite end of the hallway from, Nuriko and Hotohori's rooms."Thank you Hotohori-sama no da!" Chichiri said."We're going to drop our stuff off in our room no da.Okay no da?"Hotohori nodded as Chichiri SD'd and ran skipped down the hallway.Tasuki just sweatdropped and followed the SD monk down the hallway."Hurry up Tasuki no da!"

Hotohori turned back to Nuriko."I must be getting back to my duties.Um… Would you like to come?I'm afraid it'd be very boring though.There's not much to do.Myself, I barely pay attention to what they are all rambling on about.I just tune in and out as I please, and yet I still manage to keep this country under control. Not very well, but good enough.And during all this I manage to keep my good looks." Hotohori rambled.Nuriko just stared at Hotohori, not exactly getting anything of what he said except for Would you like to come?" and "And during all this I manage to keep my good looks"."Sure Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko chirped.Hotohori gave Nuriko a smile that made him blush.Hotohori walked down the hallway and to his throne room with Nuriko trotting behind him.

Cruddy neh?Yes?No?Should I continue?R/r


End file.
